Por acosadora
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: [AU] Aunque los años pasen, hay cosas que no se olvidan, y Sasuke jamás olvida…
1. I

**Por acosadora**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Aunque los años pasen, hay cosas que no se olvidan y Sasuke jamás olvida…

* * *

**I**

* * *

Sakura era una niña demasiado extraña para sus compañeros. No de personalidad, era un poco tímida, pero temperamental cuando la sacaban de quicio, en especial cuando Naruto la molestaba seguidamente.

— Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan ¿Qué tanto piensas? — inquirió el rubio al verla perdida entre las nubes. Ella lo observó detenidamente y negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

A veces, escondía muchas cosas, en especial las que pensaba. Nadie sabía lo que pensaba, algunas veces; todos creían que era una chica dulce que se dedicaba a compartir tiempo con sus amigos y familiares, que estudiaba y ayudaba en los quehaceres.

Sakura era todo eso y mucho más…

Escondía algo que no sabía si declararlo como una segunda personalidad dentro de esa ingenuidad que mostraba su rostro.

Sakura era acosadora y una profesional.

Ella no se apenaba ni se enorgullecía de acosar a su objeto de deseo. Sólo lo sentía como algo que debía hacer, como una profesión. A la tierna edad de ocho años acosaba al chico que se robaba más que sueños y suspiros. Ese chico que se había calado en su corazón muy profundo.

Vivía en su mismo barrio, a una cuadra de su casa. Lo había visto llegar el día de su mudanza; una familia de cuatro, padre, madre y dos hijos. Todos se mostraban ensimismados en la mudanza, bajando y acarreando objetos, metiéndola en esa hermosa casa. Sakura vio a la familia aquella, todos de cabello negro con ligeros reflejos azulinos, ojos rasgados y oscuros.

Lo fichó bajando una caja que contenía una tira con la palabra "Frágil" y quedó perdidamente prendada a él como nunca le había pasado en la vida. Sintió que se desmayaría de tanta belleza y perfección. Mirada seria, rostro presumido y aburrido, cabello en pico y la tez tan blanca como la leche misma.

Suspiró tratando de calmar a su pequeño corazón y se volteó para volver a casa, ese día Naruto iba a visitarla.

Desde ese día había perseguido y observado a ese chico a sol y a sombra, él no se daba ni por enterado de eso, por suerte. Ella era muy buena en ese trabajo, adoraba observar y él se había vuelto su _peligrosa obsesión_.

No había tenido trato directo con él hasta cierto día que Naruto la llevó a rastras hacia la casa de ese chico para conocerlo y darle la bienvenida. Ella quedó fascinada al verlo directamente a los ojos, era sumamente misterioso y atractivo, más "enamorada" de él había quedado, con ese porte elegante y arrogante que parecía tan natural en él como en ella la inocencia grabada en sus ojos.

Naruto había quedado indignado por el mísero trato que le había dado aquel azabache – engreído… teme arrogante – había dicho cuando éste los miró con superioridad y muy groseramente los atendió.

Ella adoró esa faceta de él porque era la primera vez que conocía a alguien así de engreído en su vida. Le sonrió a pesar de que él la ignoró olímpicamente, no sin antes detenerse tan sólo unos segundos para ver su aspecto.

La había mirado, tan sólo unos segundos, luego, la había ignorado… y aún se mantenía esa manera de ser de él, por lo que se vio obligada a verlo de lejos. Nada más lo veía a la distancia y lo "amaba" a la distancia, suspirando y soñando despierta, sin perderse ningún detalle de su rostro, sus gestos, sus muecas – aunque carecía de éstas – y sus pequeñas y arrogantes sonrisas cuando una chica linda lo alababa.

Ella jamás le daría ese gusto, ella tenía algo llamado "orgullo", pero observar era gratis, por lo que no sentía que se deshonrara por tal acto. Al contrario, se creía superior por no saberse descubierta ni una sola vez…

Sonrió arrogante cuando sintió una mirada encima, sabía que era él, simplemente lo sabía. Una mirada tan pesada y cargada no podía pasarla desapercibida y supo reconocerla con el tiempo que compartieron en el mismo aula. Él miraba de esa manera a todo el mundo, se creía un diamante entre el carbón y ella lo aceptaba, él lo era.

Suspiró, nuevamente, llamando la atención de su amigo rubio. Éste sacudió su mano frente a ella, pero al no obtener respuesta, se acercó sigilosamente y en su oído gritó:

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN! — Sakura despertó y le golpeó en la cabeza con su puño.

— Me dejarás sorda, maldita sea…

— Pero estabas en otro mundo — se quejó sobándose el golpe —. Dime, ¿en qué pensabas?

— En nada que te importe — le dijo fastidiada y poniéndose de pie, el chico la observó desde su lugar y la vio dar unos pasos hacia la puerta.

— ¿A-a dónde vas? — preguntó extrañado —. Ya falta poco para que el receso termine…

— Sólo… — suspiró —: Sólo voy al baño, enseguida vuelvo — le sonrió y se fue.

Caminó por los pasillos en busca de ese chico, necesitaba verlo, hacía días que se había cambiado de curso y sólo se veían los viernes en clases de inglés.

Lo encontró en medio pasillo por lo que se escondió detrás de una columna y lo observó los pocos minutos que le quedaban. Estaba con un chico de cabello celeste casi blanco y otro naranja, también, había una chica que lo miraba fascinada casi o igual a ella. No le molestó, la comprendía.

Se escondió totalmente tras la columna pues sabía cuando la persona notaba que era observada y no se equivocó porque cuando ella giró la cabeza y se apoyó tranquilamente en la totalidad de la columna, él giró a ver hacia su dirección.

El chico frunció el ceño, luego, ignoró eso por completo y siguió escuchando lo que le decía el chico de cabello celeste claro.

Comenzó a sentir que su estrategia comenzaba a fallar, Sasuke ya la había notado y eso no era bueno, pues… era la única chica con cabello rosa y ojos verdes tan claros como el jade y no era nada fácil pasar desapercibida. Recordaba algunas situaciones en que la había pillado pero por distraída.

No la juzguen, es una niña, las niñas se enamoran fácilmente y se obsesionan con lo que creen hermosamente perfecto. ¿Quién no se ha enamorado de un compañero de escuela, un conocido o el primo de una amiga? Son demasiado normales esas situaciones y ella pasaba por una similar.

— Sakura — llamó su amiga al verla salir del edificio principal, ella volteó y la recibió con una sonrisa —. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, Ino… ¿Cómo estás tú? — dijo viéndola recomponerse de la corrida e irguiéndose orgullosamente.

— Bien, más que bien… hoy hablé con Sasuke-kun — dijo totalmente emocionada. Ella compartía curso con el pelinegro y estaba realmente atraída por él… como todas las niñas en la escuela.

Sakura le sonrió — Me alegro, Ino — dijo tomando con ambas manos las manijas de su mochila y comenzando a caminar. Ino la siguió y salieron de la escuela.

— Sasuke-kun es muy lindo — dijo la rubia, Sakura asintió sin sonriente; eso no era nuevo para ella, Sasuke era la perfección en persona.

La pelirrosa lo divisó a unos pasos de ella por lo que ralentizó el paso y lo observó desde lejos. Cuando volteaba por sentirse observado, ella fingía mirar a Ino y conversaba amenamente con ella, luego, segura de que no mirara, dirigía sus ojos verdes hacia el chico quien daba pasos tranquilos rozando lo perezoso.

* * *

No sabía si era suerte o desgracia, pero compartían mismo banco en clases de inglés. Lo ignoró olímpicamente, no quería que notara lo que hacía con él, seguramente, se sentiría ultrajado si la atrapaba mirándolo y se daría cuenta que ella era la culpable de esas sensaciones escalofriantes en su espalda.

— ¿Tienes el libro de inglés? — ella asintió mirando al frente —. Préstamelo — sonó más a orden sin un pizca de amabilidad cosa que adoró. Amaba a esa gente recelosa y distante porque no encajaban con ella, sinceramente.

— Toma — la chica puso en el centro para que ambos pudieran ver. Mantuvo los ojos gachos cuando sus pieles se tocaron y él la miró como si quemara, esa chica emanaba un aura grande y poderosa.

Era bastante disimulada cuando lo observaba de reojo para no perder detalle alguno, ahora era mucho mejor porque él estaba más cerca que nunca. La voz del muchacho la sacó del trance y la concentración, sonrojándola con las palabras.

— Así que eres tú la que me mira todo el tiempo…

— ¿Eh?

— Sí, lo he sentido… me observas seguido — ella permaneció en silencio, luego negó y por último se encogió de hombros, apartándose.

— Puede ser cualquiera, las chicas te acosan…

— Pero tú eres la más profesional de todas — sonrió arrogante —. Me jode que me observen y tú no has parado desde que nos conocimos — dijo fríamente, entornando sus ojos oscuros.

— Oh… — el saberse descubierta, la había dejado congelada viendo la nada —. Y… qué te hace pensar que pasa eso que dices…

— Puedo notarlo, sentirlo…

— Oh, ya veo… bueno, adiós…

— No te vas a ningún lado — la tomó por el brazo. Ella tiró fuerte soltándose, se quedaron mirando largamente hasta que le sonrió.

— Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun — y se fue corriendo, dejándolo con imbécil ahí solo.

Tenía una muy alegre sonrisa a pesar de saberse descubierta, pero no le importaba, había tenido unas muy pocas palabras con Sasuke Uchiha.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola, si, con nuevo proyecto y no el prometido, pero bueno, el otro se complicó xD _

_Me alegra poder compartir algo de lo que me estuvieron pidiendo... una long-fic, bueno, aquí va el primer capítulo. Pensaba ponerle nombre a cada capítulo pero...neee, implica pensar y ando con la cabeza en cualquier lado, tengo en puerta un parcial y no sé nada de nada... me sorprende leer a algunas escritoras que dejan en los comentarios algo como "no he podido subir por los exámenes" "me puse a estudiar y por eso me he tardado" "tengo semana complicada por el periodo de exámenes y estoy estudiando" ¡Por dios! Quisiera ser como ustedes T.T... me deprime ser como así de vaga como Nara y Kakashi-sensei, pero la diferencia está en que ellos son genios y yo una idiota con coeficiente lamentable xD pero, siendo sincera, si tan sólo no fuera taaaan vaga, me iría bien en todo lo que me propusiera..._

_Si ven un puente ¿me avisan? allí será mi nuevo hogar xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado y no duden dejar comentario!_

**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**

_Besos y gracias por incentivarme a escribir algo de varios capis! Espero no decepcionarlas :)_

_Sayonara!_


	2. II

**II**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

A pesar de los años, Sakura no había dejado de observarlo en secreto. Le había prometido que no lo haría más, que no lo miraría más. Pero ella, cada que podía, lo observaba y guardaba en su mente cada gesto, cada movimiento del joven heredero.

Con el tiempo, aprendió a conseguir más información, por lo que se sorprendió al descubrir que era heredero de una cadena de hoteles en todo el mundo, siendo la empresa más famosa y multimillonaria. Lo que le llamaba la atención era la escuela en la que lo habían puesto sus padres, pues, podría estar en alguna de mucho mejor prestigio.

Ignoró completamente aquello y se dedicó a saber más sobre el preadolescente. Dejaron de tener cualquier tipo de contacto, sabía que le fastidiaba de sobremanera su presencia y todo por saber que ella era la acosadora que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, lo que agradecía era que no se le acercara ni hostigara como otras tantas niñas.

Sakura cursaba sola ya que habían sido puestos en diferentes divisiones y la mayoría de sus amigos habían quedado con el Uchiha. Ella sólo tenía de compañeros a Hyuuga Neji, Hozuki Suigetsu e Inuzuka Kiba. Tenía muy buena relación con los tres, extrañamente, compartía más tiempo con Suigetsu del que quisiera. Sabía que era amigo de Sasuke y lo que menos quería era que pensara que se hacía amigo de su amigo para tratar de acercarse a él.

Aunque había demostrado que no era así ya que cada vez que ella estaba hablando con el peli-celeste y Sasuke se acercaba, ella se despedía y se iba, sin si quiera mirarlo porque el pelinegro se sentía hasta ofendido cuando le dedicabas más de dos segundos la mirada y para Sakura era patético e idiota, pero así le quería.

— Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan — dijo Suigetsu animadamente, colgándosele del cuello. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y éste le correspondió de igual manera.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Suigetsu? — le recordaba mucho a Naruto, quizás por eso también se llevaban tan bien, porque sabía lidiar con pesados como él.

— ¿Haces algo esta tarde? — preguntó sentándose a su lado, ella negó —. Bien, porque nos juntaremos con los chicos y quería que fueras mi cita…

— ¿Cita?

— Bueee… cita, yo no tomo una cita como romántica, sólo para divertirnos ¿Qué dices?

— Me parece genial — sonrió —. ¿Quiénes van?

— Mmm… por lo que sé van todos los que ya conoces, nosotros y Sasuke, Juugo y la zanahoria… — sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

— _Por lo menos no pensará que lo acoso… _— pensó —. Está bien, a las tres en el centro ¿no?

— ¿Qué? Nooo… ahora, después de salir de aquí…

— Oh, pero no traje dinero…

— Yo invito — guiñándole un ojo —. Eres mi cita ¿no?

— ¿Pero no era que no iba a ser romántica? — sonrió divertida.

— Ohhh… sólo le hago un favor al prójimo — bromeó riendo —. Agradece que ando de buenas…

— Es cierto… ese pescado es demasiado tacaño, así que si tienes hambre, yo te pago algo — dijo Karin entrando al salón y sentándose frente a Sakura.

— ¿Y quién te ha invitado, zanahoria? — arqueando una ceja y mirándola despectivamente. La chica sonrió arrogante y miró a Sakura.

— Nadie, yo sólo vengo a ver a la frentona…

— ¡QUÉ! ¡A SAKURA-CHAN NO LE DIGAS FRENTONA, ZANAHORIA TEÑIDA! — saltó furiosamente hacia la chica.

— ¿A quién le dijiste zanahoria teñida? — se levantó furiosa, chocando la frente con la del chico, enviándose miradas asesinas entre ambos. Una risita los sacó de su lucha visual, posaron los ojos en Sakura quien reía secándose una lagrimita.

— Del odio al amor hay un paso… ustedes pasaron ese y varios — rió la chica tomándose del estómago.

Ambos se apartaron rápidamente, Karin sonrojada con el ceño fruncido y Suigetsu indignado. El chico se acercó a la pelirrosa y le tocó la frente, haciendo que dejara de reír y mirando la mano del chico.

— ¿Tienes fiebre Sakura-chan?

— N-no, ¿Por qué?

— Porque dices idioteces, pelo chicle — dijo Karin fastidiada.

— Además, Sakura-chan me gusta… no esa pelo de escoba viejo — Karin tenía una enorme vena en la frente, hinchándose poco a poco cada vez que el chico decía algo que la insultaba completamente —. Sakura-chan es muy linda niña, esa parece hombre y como insulta, diría que uno muy grosero — posando la mano en la cabeza de la pelirrosa —. Así que, no digas más tonterías cariño que me harás reír hasta llo–

No pudo terminar ya que un puñetazo en la mejilla lo logró callar. Mientras se fregaba el golpe, la pelirroja fulminó con la mirada a Sakura.

— Siempre haces esto, eres una tonta… ahora — sentándose nuevamente —: A lo que vine… me enteré algo que no sé como te caerá…

— Habla — le dijo solamente. Pero la mirada de Karin sobre Suigetsu le hizo darse cuenta que debía ser en privado así que ella miró al chico —. Suigetsu-kun ¿nos dejarías solas? Debemos hablar cosas de chicas…

— Si por cosas de chicas hablan de menstruación yo ya sé qu–

Nuevamente fue callado, pero esta vez por una abochornada Sakura. Odiaba hablar de esos temas hasta con su madre y ese le hablaba como si nada. El chico chilló y se puso de pie.

— Está bien, está bien… — saliendo del lugar refunfuñando cosas como "locas", "abusadoras", entre otras.

— ¿Qué te enteraste, Karin?

— Sasuke se va de la ciudad… — dijo con la mirada agachada.

Sakura tragó duro, algo había oído pero no quería apresurarse. Miró a la pelirroja a quien había conocido durante los años inferiores que habían compartido y se habían hecho buenas amigas junto con Ino, Tenten y Hinata.

Habían tenido una muy pequeña rivalidad por sus temperamentos tan parecidos y chocantes, el único que lograba apaciguar las aguas había sido Juugo, pero cuando éste ya no compartió con ellas el año, tuvieron que aprender a hacer las paces solas.

— ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? — preguntó incrédula la pelirroja, Sakura parecía pensativa y hasta un poco deprimida —. Frentona, acaso ¿ya no te gusta?

— ¿Hnn? — la miró a los ojos haciendo que la chica sonriera y negara con la cabeza.

— Te sigue gustando, ¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta?

— ¿Por qué tú no?

— Te estoy dando la posibilidad — sonrió arrogante —. Después de que te rechace, puedo ir yo para ser aceptada con los brazos abiertos… sabes que le gusto, no puedes negarlo — la chica carcajeó y la pelirrosa también.

— Pues quisiera ver eso — rió nuevamente.

— ¿Será gay? — Sakura negó —. Yo sólo lo veo con chicos…

— A Sasuke le fastidia que le fastidien y las chicas hacen eso, lo fastidian… había oído que salió con una chica un año más grande que él…

— Oh, esa tal Tayuya ¿no?

— Creo que sí, no lo recuerdo — miró hacia la ventana. El viento estaba calmo, meciendo las ramas de los árboles.

Karin había callado por mucho tiempo, no le tomó importancia hasta que recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza. Se fregó molesta.

— Idiota por qué me golpeas — preguntó molesta y volteando, encontrándose con una oscura y fría mirada observándola. Los colores se le subieron al las mejillas y el aire se le fue de golpe.

Frente a ella, estaba _él_, Sasuke, como si nada sosteniendo un libro de ella que recordaba habérselo prestado a Naruto.

— ¿Qué haces con mi libro? — preguntó tratando de calmarse. Él suspiró y se lo tendió para que ella lo tomara, cosa que hizo sabiendo que a él no le gustaba dar explicaciones ni esperar —. Gracias — murmuró dejándolo sobre el banco y mirando hacia otro lado.

— Naruto me pidió que te lo trajera…

— Dile que es un idiota — murmuró aún sonrojada y mirando hacia la ventana.

— Hmp… está bien — con una pequeña sonrisita mientras que Sakura esperaba a que se alejara, pero no lo hacía, sabía que aún le gustaba si media escuela gustaba de él – contándose algún que otro niño – y ella parecía ser una de sus "presas" a molestar favoritas.

Porque lo ignoraba…

Ingenuo…

Ella aún lo tenía bajo la mira…

Miró a Karin de reojo, la chica estaba sonrojada y miraba hacia la puerta. Suspiró cuando oyó que se cerró y Karin volvió a la normalidad.

— Fuiste golpeada por Sasuke de la forma más dulce del mundo…

La pelirrosa sonrió divertida, Karin habrá visto suave ese golpe, pero no lo había sido del todo. Le punzaba un poquito, pero ya le pasaría…

Por lo menos, eso le quedaría de él como recuerdo…

* * *

Sakura paseaba con el grupo por el centro, junto a ella iban Suigetsu y Naruto. A veces pensaba si ella era un imán que atraía a idiotas pesados e irritantes, pero a la vez adorables y muy amigables.

— Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan — dijo el rubio junto a Suigetsu tomando cada uno una mano de la chica y tirando para su lado, siendo estirada.

— ¡Esperen idiotas! — gritó, todos voltearon a verlos encontrándose con la escena deplorable. Ambos niños comenzaron a pelear verbalmente exponiendo sus argumentos de por qué tenían derecho de llevarse a Sakura.

Según Naruto porque eran amigos desde el kinder y se conocían mucho, habían compartido muchas cosas y eran hasta íntimos amigos.

Según Suigetsu, Sakura y él habían compartido mucho tiempo desde que él fue cambiado de aula con ella y almorzaban juntos y, principalmente, porque estaban en una cita.

El rubio se puso pálido y miró a la pelirrosa avergonzada y con ganas de matar a medio mundo.

— Será mejor que yo me lleve a la frentona conmigo — dijo la rubia Yamanaka tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola con ella. La pelirrosa le sonrió agradecidamente.

Tanto Naruto como Suigetsu refunfuñaron y se ignoraron el resto del paseo ya que por culpa del otro habían apartado a Sakura de su lado.

— Gracias Ino, creí que iba a morir…

— Tampoco seas exagerada…

— Pero es cierto, tienen fuerza esos dos… — acariciándose los brazos. Ambas chicas se sonrieron.

Mientras hablaban y bromeaban, cierto pelinegro miraba a la pequeña pelirrosa con cierta nostalgia.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Holis, hago actualización jejeje espero que les guste y gracias por darme el voto de confianza a seguir leyendo la historia :)_

_Aclaro una dudita :)_

_Hola **kony**, bueno te aclaro la duda desde ya te digo que no es nada siniestro... Sakura actua así porque es una niña y está "obsesionada" conb el chico que le gusta, pero no va a lo psicópata. Sí, al principio pareciera ¿no? pero verán que conforme pase la historia, ella es más la Sakura que conocen en Naruto (no llorará como lo hace ahí xD) pero se sorprenderán, quizás, por el vuelco que tomará la historia. En cuanto si se volverá loca, no pasará naaada de eso... no soy amiga de ese género que va al drama, así que no te preocupes, además dice Romance/humor puede que haya un poco de Angst pero no la haré sufrir. No me gusta eso._

_Besos y espero que les guste :)_


	3. III

**III**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

La vida de cada chico había seguido su rumbo. Sakura había permanecido en Konoha yendo a la escuela con sus amigos. Por suerte, ese año le había tocado con la mayoría de sus amigos, exceptuando Hinata, Karin y Suigetsu, estos últimos dos se vivían matando día y noche en el otro curso, volviendo locos a todos y enfermando a una que otra profesora.

Sakura había cambiado mucho. Ahora era una chica sumamente tranquila mientras nadie la sacara de quicio – los únicos que lograban sacarla de quicio eran Naruto (aunque éste lo lograba por teléfono) y Suigetsu, algunas veces, Ino, Karin y Sai, pero sólo por comentarios ofensivos, "nada intencionales" según ellos.

Había dejado de hacer esa actividad que tenía por hobby, la de observar a la gente y volverse acosadora cuando algo realmente le llamaba la atención alegándola a actitudes de cuando era una niña y cuánta razón le daban.

Ahora nada más que sus amigos correspondía y los demás le daban lo mismo mientras no se metieran con ella o con alguno de los suyos.

Desde que se había ido Sasuke, su vida hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados; su obsesión por él fue menguando con el tiempo hasta desaparecer y sólo había quedado como un recuerdo de su inocente vida pasada.

Además, no estaba para ello. Sakura tenía una vida bastante movida y algo precavida, no podía hacer lo que quería y menos después de su accidente en el cual, gracias a Dios, ni ella ni su padre murieron. Tan sólo se quedaron con pequeñas secuelas como su padre cicatrices que a veces le dolían en los días de humedad mientras que ella mantenía un brazo casi inmóvil.

No podía moverlo con tranquilidad como antes, tenía sensible aquella parte casi imposible de soldar, al principio, pero con varias horas en el quirófano y pacientes y constantes cuidados, podía llevar su vida como antes.

También habían descubierto en la operación que era hipertensa, o sea, problemas en el corazón. Les pareció extraño que con la vida sana que siempre había llevado, la chica sufriera. Pero así de misteriosa es la vida y ella no se quejaba, sólo se cuidaba.

Por suerte no había necesitado transplante, no como su amigo de cuarto de hospital, Kakashi, él había sido operado dos veces del corazón. Ahora estaba en perfectas condiciones y lo cruzaba de vez en cuando en la escuela.

Siempre le gastaba bromas de cuando ella recién había despertado del coma que la mantuvo dos semanas en profundo sueño, alegando que roncaba o babeaba. Kakashi velaba sus noches y dormía durante el día, era su única compañía después de haber despertado tres días antes que ella por el cansancio de la operación, de la segunda, vale aclarar.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos y movió su cara hacia el ventanal que daba al hermoso día de verano, vio la cama de al lado al chico leyendo un librito naranja con un signo de prohibición. Ella se mantuvo calmada, aún con la mascarilla del respirador en la cara, quiso moverse pero una punzada la hizo quejarse rápidamente. El chico volteó y se encontró con los ojos de la chica.

Ella se sorprendió al ver los ojos de su compañero de cuarto, eran impares. Esos ojos bicolores se mostraban tranquilos, posándose nuevamente en la lectura.

— _No te muevas mucho… te has roto el hombro y parece que ha costado trabajo reconstruírtelo _— dijo el chico pasivamente, la chica asintió y miró hacia la puerta.

— _¿Cuánto llevo… aquí?_ — dijo sintiendo la boca pastosa. Se estaba muriendo de sed.

— _No_ _sé… yo desperté hace tres días nomás… sólo sé que tuviste un accidente y te has roto el hombro y perdido un dedo…_

La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se desesperó, pero ante la risa del chico, se dio cuenta que era una broma que le gastaba. Eso la indignó y lo mandó a la… a la casa de su abuelita de una forma no muy linda.

— _¿Así que Sakura-chan, eh? _— dijo sonriente cuando ella había sido visitada por su madre y su padre que había salido antes que ella.

— _Mmm… y… ¿se puede saber como te llamas? _— preguntó tratando de mostrarse desinteresada.

— _Humm… adivina…_

— _Dame pistas…_

— _Mmm… en el campo cuida de que las aves destrocen todo a su paso… el otro es aquello que protege…_

La chica rió a carcajadas al darse cuenta de cómo se llamaba, pero admitía que sonaba atractivo en él y secándose una lagrimilla dijo:

— _Kakashi Hatake…_

— _Un diez… Sakura-chan…_

— _Uy qué bien _— dijo alegre. Era su único compañero y aunque la exasperaba, compartieron mucho tiempo mientras estaban en recuperación ambos.

Ella salió antes que él, por lo que le prometió que lo visitaría cada día a cualquier hora del día, total, la escuela ese año no asistiría y rendiría final, tan sólo quedaban tres meses y ya había perdido mes y medio.

— _Promesa de dedo chiquito _— dijo ella poniendo su dedo meñique delante del peligris. Él sonrió arqueando aquellos ojos impares, uno bien negro y el otro de un color amarronado rojizo, y apretó aquel meñique con el suyo.

— _Promesa de dedo chiquito _— repitió dulcemente y la despidió dándole un fraternal beso en la frente, haciéndola llorar. Ella también quería que él saliera de allí.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — gritó el rubio cuando la vio cruzando la calle, le tironeó del brazo que estaba bien y la llevó para su lado, en un medio abrazo —. Te extrañé — dijo llorisqueando.

— Naruto — sonrió al verlo. Desde el accidente casi no lo había visto, casi nunca podían estar tiempo juntos ya que ella tenía que estudiar para rendir las materias libres y no tenía tiempo para ninguno de sus amigos y los extrañaba.

Pero había prometido a su madre que se pondría con los estudios y su madre echaba de su casa a sus amigos, algo triste al verlos de igual manera, cuando la iban a ver o a invitar. Sakura tampoco podía salir mucho, aún estaba delicada y debía ponerse muy fuerte comiendo sano y tomando sus medicamentos correspondientes.

El rubio había sido transferido un tiempo, por lo que también eso había complicado un poco el que se vieran seguido. Era la segunda tanda del año, después de las vacaciones de invierno y el rubio volvía nuevamente con ellos.

— Los chicos seguro que se pondrán contentos cuando te vean — dijo la chica alegremente. Haber estado medio año sin Naruto había sido algo aburrido. Aunque la sacara de quicio, porque antes del accidente el chico se mandaba macana tras macana, aún así, siendo problemático y escandaloso, lo quería demasiado.

— Y cómo no si soy el alma del grupo — dijo inflando el pecho sintiéndose orgulloso y agrandado por ello. Sakura rió.

— Creo que te ha pegado mucho el irte, te crees prioridad del grupo — se burló. El chico relinchó y la fulminó con la mirada.

— SOY la prioridad… sin mí, ese grupo no es nada — dijo presumidamente, señalándose con el pulgar.

— Si, claro, como digas — rolando los ojos con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

— Dejando las tonterías — sonrió —. ¿Cómo estás de… eso? — dijo algo temeroso.

— ¿Tienes miedo Naruto?

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué debería? — dijo nervioso.

— Digo, te conozco y sé cuando te pones miedoso y nervioso… no te preocupes, no es algo que no me guste hablar… un accidente pasa porque tiene que pasar…

— Gracias a Dios que tú y tu padre se salvaron…

— Sí, parece que no se olvidó de nosotros…

— Y ¿Cómo andas de tu corazón?

— Bien… en el receso tuve un ataque, pero nada que no se solucionara… fue la presión que me aceleró el ritmo cardiaco… pero tomo mi pastilla una vez al día como es debido… como sano y trato de estar tranquila… — sonrió apacible.

— Oh, que alivio — suspiró abrazándola por el hombro con cuidado —. Te quiero Sakura-chan…

— Yo también, Naruto — sonrió la chica abrazándolo por la cintura —. Tienes que conocer a Kakashi-sempai — dijo levantando con cuidado el brazo delicado, empuñando su mano como si estuviera destejando.

— ¿Kakashi-sempai?

— Fue mi compañero de cuarto de hospital y ahora es un gran amigo, te caerá estupendo… — sonrió alegremente —. Es muy bueno y sumamente vago… suele llevar un barbijo…

— ¿Por qué?

— El corazón — dijo con la voz media apagada. Luego, sonrió y miró al rubio —. Pero es muy fuerte, late prendido a la vida — suspiró tranquila. Ansiaba verlo, tenía que verlo.

Un escalofrío le corrió por la espina dorsal y volteó a ver para todos lados, pero no había nadie. Se encogió de hombros y siguió camino junto con Naruto.

Diez minutos después, ya habían arribado a la escuela. Ambos caminaron esos largos pasillos hasta la escalera al final del ala este y subir al segundo piso para ir al aula 5–A.

Una vez dentro, la chica fue saludada por los demás mientras que Naruto tuvo que aguardar unos minutos hasta que el profesor a cargo entrara y lo hiciera entrar.

Sakura se sentó en el anteúltimo banco junto a la ventana, a su lado había un banco vacío y detrás también. Ino se sentó junto a ella dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza por lo que se sobó la zona.

— ¿Qué necesidad… cerda? — se quejó.

— Muchas… vi a Naruto fuera… que bueno que haya vuelto — sonrió alegremente.

— ¿Tú diciendo "que bueno que Naruto haya vuelto"? ¿Qué ha pasado con mi amiga Ino? Acaso ¿eres un extraterrestre? — recibió un golpe, nuevamente.

— Deja de decir tantas estupideces juntas — cruzándose de brazos —. Es también mi amigo ¿no? — frunciendo el ceño molesta.

— Era broma — sonrió. La chica rodó los ojos y se sentó en su asiento.

El profesor entró con una agradable sonrisa mirando a su curso del trimestre anterior y saludó con:

— Buenos días clase 5-A, me alegra ver sus caritas nuevamente… antes que nada, comunico que nos acompañarán el resto del año dos ex compañeros, seguro algunos los recuerdan… — miró hacia la puerta sonriente —. Entren chicos…

El primero en entrar fue Naruto, haciendo sus típicas monadas, saludando estilo sargento y dando un discurso algo… tonto.

— Hola a todos, soy Uzumaki Naruto, ya he cursado aquí, me gusta el ramen y allá está mi mejor amiga — dijo efusivamente señalando a Sakura, ésta intentó taparse, pero no tuvo sentido porque el chico la nombró chillonamente —. ¡Hola Sakura-chan! Detrás de ti me voy a sentar — dijo señalando al frente y pasando a pasos agigantados.

— Malditas seas… Naruto — murmuró avergonzada y sin querer ver a más nadie.

— Pasa — dijo Iruka sonriente. El susodicho entró y miró a la clase despectivamente, casi indiferente —. Preséntate… hay muchos que no te conocen — amablemente le dijo Iruka.

Éste bufó y carraspeó — Soy Sasuke Uchiha… he cursado aquí un tiempo… — luego chasqueó la lengua y miró al profesor esperando que le indicara que se podía marchar. Éste asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Sasuke volvió a mirar a la clase buscando disimuladamente a alguien.

Ambas miradas se chocaron, Sakura bajó la vista velozmente algo sorprendida y apenada. Pensar en esos años de "acosadora profesional" – según Sasuke – la avergonzaban un poco y más al recordar que él sabía que ella lo miraba mucho tiempo y le gustaba.

El chico pasó por su lado y le chocó intencionalmente el hombro derecho, la chica se quejó y se acarició. Miró hacia Ino, esperando que ésta no lo hubiera visto, pero había sido imposible, Ino ya mostraba su cara levemente fruncida y preocupada. Fulminó al pelinegro y se acercó un poco a Sakura.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura? — la pelirrosa asintió con una pequeña sonrisa —. ¿En serio? Porque si no es así, le decimos a Iruka-sensei que te deje ir a enfermería y–

— No te preocupes Ino… estoy bien, no fue nada — sonrió dejando de sobarse el hombro derecho —. Fue sin querer — lo excusó, después de todo no podía culparlo porque sí.

— Está bien — dijo algo desconfiada. Miró al frente y comenzó a anotar lo de la pizarra. Sakura se tomó su tiempo y comenzó a anotar lentamente las cosas, no podía forzarse mucho, aún estaba delicada por no tener huesos fuertes.

— Sakura — el profesor se acercó a ella.

— ¿Sí, Iruka-sensei? — levantó el rostro un poco hacia él.

— ¿Quieres que te pase las copias así no tienes que escribir?

— No, no… no hace falta… — sonrió apenada y rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice —. Debo hacer las cosas por mí misma… sino no mejoraré.

— Está bien — sonrió —: Pero no te sobre-esfuerces ¿entendido?

— Entendido, gracias Iruka-sensei — sonrió mientras éste volvía al frente y comenzaba a explicar nuevamente.

Una sensación extraña la hizo sentir incómoda; levantó la vista y recorrió el aula entera para ver de donde provenía, por último, miró a sus compañeros junto a ella y luego por sobre su hombro encontrándose con la penetrante mirada oscura del Uchiha.

— Ho-hola… — murmuró. Él no dijo nada, sólo apartó la vista y siguió en lo suyo. Sakura suspiró y volvió a mirar al frente, después de todo, no debía atrasarse.

* * *

— AHHHOOHHH —bostezó sonoramente Naruto a la hora del receso. Sakura volteó apenas y lo miró divertida.

— ¿Ya cansado? — preguntó sonriente. El chico se refregó los ojos y sonrió.

— La falta de costumbre, en Suna entraba a la tarde… ¿Qué has traído de almuerzo, Sakura-chan?

— Mmm… nada — sonrió —. ¿Vamos a la cafetería? — preguntó. Naruto se puso de pie poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza y estirándose. La pelirrosa miró a Ino —. ¿Vienes, Ino?

— Sí… me dijeron los chicos que están allá — mostrándole su celular, Sakura asintió y miró hacia unas filas más adelante y vio a los demás rodeando a Sasuke. Nos los molestaría, hacía mucho que no se veían.

— ¿Vamos? Debo buscar a sempai… quedamos que almorzaríamos todos los días…

— ¿Qué onda con ese Hatake? — dijo burlona la rubia codeándola, la pelirrosa sonrió intentando negar aquello.

— Sólo somos amigos… — sonrió tocándose el lado izquierdo, cerca del corazón. Ino sonrió tiernamente y suspiró, no había caso, allí no había más que amistad y ella que amaba como quedaban esos dos juntos.

— Sempai es apuesto…

— Eso no lo niego — y amabas rieron…

— Sakura-chan ¿Cuándo me presentarás a sempai? — preguntó curioso.

— Allí está — señaló al verlo acercarse hacia ellos —. Kakashi-sempai — levantó su mano izquierda hacia él y éste sonrió al verla. A paso perezoso y con ambas manos en los bolsillos se acercó a ellos. Llevaba el uniforme algo desprolijo; la camisa sobresalida del pantalón, el suéter arremangado junto con el dobladillo de la camisa en sus codos y el cabello despeinado como siempre, y su rostro tapado por el barbijo.

— Sakura-chan ¿Cómo estás? — saludó animadamente, luego vio a Ino —. Ino-chan ¿Cómo estás tú también?

— Bien — contestaron a la vez.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó Sakura con leve preocupación —. No deberías estar tan desabrigado… — frunció la boca. El chico la observó y sonrió arqueando los ojos.

— Pero Sakura-chan… mi problema está aquí — señaló su corazón —. No te preocupes que late fuerte y no me dejará ir — sonrió tiernamente. Sakura suspiró y miró a su amigo tras de ella.

— Kakashi quería presentarse a Naruto… mi amigo de la infancia — sonrió haciéndose a un lado.

— Oh, tú eres el famoso Naruto — sonrió al ver al rubio —. Un gusto — extendió su mano, Naruto la estrechó amigablemente.

— Lo mismo digo, sempai…

— ¿Vamos a comer? — preguntó la rubia, Sakura asintió y se acercó a Kakashi, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

Mientras se dirigían miradas y sonrisas, no percataron que un pelinegro los observaba curiosamente desde la puerta del salón.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Holaaaa… me he tardado más de lo que debería xD perdón, pero andan re mal las cosas en casa por una estupidez y bueno, tengo que sobrevivir y hoy se me dio poder publicar :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia :3_

_Tranqui que Sasuke ya tomará más protagonismo y meterá el pie hasta el fondo xD_

_Besos y son divinas!_


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

Sakura miró nuevamente por sobre su hombro, allí estaba Sasuke con aspecto aburrido, mirando hacia la ventana. Miró hacia el asiento junto Sasuke y allí vio a Naruto durmiendo con un libro sobre su cabeza, no pudo evitarlo y rió en voz baja. A su lado, Ino sonreía mientras texteaba con alguien.

Su celular vibró sobre la mesa y lo tomó con parcimonia, abriéndolo y viendo el nombre "Karin". Leyó el mensaje y sonrió como niña, contestándole la tontería sobre su cabello. Pues, ese día llevaba unos cuantos rulos enmarcando su cara y no porque ella lo deseara, la pijamada en la casa Ino y el haberse dormido primero, ocasionó aquella atrocidad dispareja y casi imposible de arreglar en el día.

"_Eres una idiota envidiosa… llevo loquito a todos los chicos con mi nuevo look :P"_

"_Sí, claro xD_"

Cuando pasaron cinco minutos, entendió que habían agarrado a la pelirroja. Negó con la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana, hacía un bonito día cuando, nuevamente, la vibración de su celular la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Leyó el mensaje del número desconocido y sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad. Levantó la mirada y miró hacia todos lados, paranoicamente, y volvió la vista a la pantalla de su celular.

"_Presta atención…"_

Al rato llegó otro.

"_No intentes buscarme…"_

"_¿Quién eres?"_ – texteó rápidamente, asustándose. Además de no conocer el número, esa persona la estaba observando. Volvió a buscar con la mirada a todos, pero nada. Frunció el ceño y cerró la tapa de su celular dejándolo sobre la mesa. Volvió a vibrar y no una sino que dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y todo porque no lo tomaba.

Cuando lo tomó, algo temblorosa, vio que tenía treinta mensajes. Se asustó aún más cuando llegó el número treinta y uno y al leerlo vio…

"_¿Miedo, rosadita?"_

No contestó y apagó el móvil. Lo que menos quería era un ataque nervioso y su corazón no andaba de buenos esos días. Últimamente estaba más nerviosa y ansiosa de lo normal y eso no era nada bueno.

Un papel apareció en un momento de distracción, buscó alguna dirección de donde podría haber llegado pero todos estaban en la suya. Tomó el papel y lo leyó, el pulso se le aceleró y eso no pintaba nada bueno. Comenzó a hiperventilar y a sudar, el pecho le presionaba y las manos le temblaban.

Tembló de cuerpo completo e Ino se sorprendió cuando escuchó que el celular de Sakura cayó al suelo y ella convulsionaba sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie enseguida y gritó al profesor de turno; ese día estaba Anko-sensei.

— ¡ANKO-SENSEI! ¡SAKURA TIENE UN ATAQUE!

Todos apartaron los bancos para que hubiera más espacio y la profesora pudiera correr hacia Sakura. Ino la sostenía boca arriba desesperada, Naruto era sostenido por Kiba quien estaba igual de preocupado que todos sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Anko tomando a Sakura, la rubia, desesperada, negaba.

— No lo sé, estaba todo bien… algo la habrá alterado, pero no sé qué — comenzó a llorar, desde que estaba en la escuela nuevamente, ella jamás había tenido ningún episodio como ese, pero sus compañeros y profesores tenían un protocolo por si algo como eso ocurría.

— Tranquila, llama a una ambulancia… — Ino tomó su celular y marcó.

— Sakura-chan — gritó Naruto poniéndose a su lado, Anko lo apartó.

— Llama a Asuma… ¡YA!

— Sí — salieron Naruto y Kiba.

— Alguien vaya con el director y pida que llamen ya a los padres de Sakura… ¡Muévanse! — al verlos congelados. Neji salió corriendo a toda prisa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Sasuke viendo a la chica pálida y quieta en los brazos de Anko-sensei. Al no obtener respuesta, se acercó a Ino quien se tiraba del cabello —. ¿Qué le ocurra, Yamanaka?

— ¿Eh? — lo miró nerviosa —. Ella… — miró a Sakura —: Sakura sufre del corazón…

**Sufre del corazón…**

Sufre del corazón…

_Sufre del corazón…_

Sasuke se quedó paralizado viendo a Sakura casi muerta a sus pies y el cargo de conciencia se apoderó de él. Maldito él y su estúpida idea de enviarle esos mensajes y la estúpida nota…

"_No podrás deshacerte de mí… te vigilo cuando nadie mira"_

—Estará bien ¿no? — preguntó ahogadamente, sorprendiendo a Ino quien sonrió con tranquilidad.

— Sakura es fuerte… estará bien — inspiró profundamente y suspiró. Las sirenas la sacaron del pequeño trance y los paramédicos interrumpieron el aula revisando a la chica. Asuma iba con ellos, detrás estaban Naruto y Kiba mirando todo.

— Muévanse — apartaron a la masa de chicos que se aglomeraron en la entrada y los paramédicos llevaron a Sakura en una camilla hasta la salida.

— ¿Vas tú? — le preguntó Anko a Asuma.

— Sí, tú quédate con los chicos, tranquilízalos y trata de que vuelva todo a la normalidad…

— Ya oyeron, a sus lugares — volteó hacia la clase y volvió hacia el frente. Todos se sentaron entre nerviosos y confusos.

— ¿Sakura estará bien? — preguntó una chica castaña con los ojitos tristes. Sakura era bastante querida en su aula, no solía llevarse mal con nadie.

— Sakura-chan es fuerte — se levantó Naruto de su asiento —. Ya verán que volverá fuerte — levantando los brazos, tratando de animar a la clase cuando en realidad intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.

Sasuke mantenía sus manos unidas junto a su boca, los codos sobre la mesa y su semblante se puso frío, observando un punto perdido. Ino lo notó, era la primera vez que veía al morocho sumamente perdido hasta con una pizca de… ¿culpa?

Negó, no podía ser eso. Quizás, los nervios la estaban haciendo ver cosas que no eran. Se tranquilizó y miró al frente, su amiga era fuerte, saldría de esa.

* * *

Sakura despertó en una camilla cuando estaba siendo trasladada, no entendía mucho pero su pecho dolía y el aire le faltaba.

Cuando llegó a una sala, fue reanimada y conectada a un respirador artificial, inyectaron en su suero un tranquilizante y la conectaron a un medidor cardiovascular el cual pitaba lentamente.

Y al cobrar la conciencia del todo, después de unas horas de dormir, un doctor anotaba cosas en una planilla. Ella se movió y el hombre volteó a verla, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó acercándose y revisándole los ojos con una pequeña linterna.

La chica sacó la mascarilla del oxígeno y lo miró con cansancio, las puntadas habían disminuido y la tranquilidad la invadió enteramente. Le sonrió contestando:

— He estado mejor… ¿Cómo me encuentro?

— Bueno, por lo que veo… el stress y los nervios te han hecho tener una mala pasada… debes estar tranquila y no alterarte — sonrió el chico —. Dime, Sakura…

— Sabe mi nombre — sonrió tiernamente, el chico sonrió.

— Claro, eres, desde hoy, mi paciente…

— Me han cambiado… qué bien — festejó, el chico rió.

— ¿Tan malo era el doctor anterior?

— Bueno, siendo sincera… el doctor Danzou no era tan simpático que digamos — sonrió nuevamente —. ¿Cómo se llama, doctor?

— Soy Itachi… Itachi Uchiha…

— ¿U-uchiha? — se sorprendió. El chico la miró sin entender —. Es que tengo un conocido del mismo nombre…

— ¿Por casualidad… Sasuke?

— Si — se sorprendió —. ¿Lo conoce?

— Es mi tonto hermano menor — rió el chico —. Ahora que te veo bien, te me haces familiar… mmm… — pensó observando a la chica —: ¡Oh, ya sé! Sakura Haruno… sí, te recuerdo…

— Ohhh — la chica sonrió cuando imágenes de su infancia vinieron a su mente y en todas estaba ese chico —: Ahora recuerdo — sonrió —. Recuerdo que usted me regalaba dulces cuando lo encontraba en el supermercado…

— Oh, sí… lo recuerdas, es que cuando eras pequeña te sonrojabas con facilidad y verte disfrutar un dulce, era demasiado lindo como para no verte hacerlo — metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y sacando una pequeña paleta —. Ten y tutéame — tendiéndosela con una amigable sonrisa. Sakura lo tomó con la mano en el que tenía conectado el aparato que pitaba junto a ella.

— Está bien… gracias — llevándoselo con ella —. ¿Cómo me encuentro?

— Te hemos estabilizado pero por lo que vi en los últimos estudios, el ritmo cardiaco aumentó a lo acostumbrado por lo que debes estar más tranquila, nada de estresarte ni agobiarte, no nervios, no sal, no comida chatarra… comida sana y ejercicio por las mañanas… caminar media hora te hará bien…

— Está bien — sonrió y él le correspondió de igual manera.

— Bueno, ahora te cambiaremos de habitación — dijo Itachi desconectando algunas cosas y tomando la bolsa con el líquido. Llamó a la enfermera y junto con ella la ayudaron a sentarse en una silla de ruedas —. Cuídate eh, yo pasaré a visitarte junto a tu compañero de cuarto…

— Nos vemos, Itachi-san — saludó la chica dulcemente mientras Itachi la veía marchar. Su sonrisa se apagó cuando la vio desaparecer pensando en lo joven que era y la vida que debía llevar, privándose tantas cosas.

La peliazul la llevó al segundo piso, habitación 314 y allí se encontró en la cama junto a la ventana al peligris leyendo su librito naranja. El chico levantó la vista y vio con sorpresa a Sakura quien era recostada con ayuda mientras le conectaban nuevamente.

— Gracias — dijo a la enfermera quien le sonrió y salió.

— Veo que nos hemos reunido de nuevo — con la vista clavada en el libro.

— Sí… tú no deberías estar aquí — frunciendo el ceño. El chico arqueó una ceja y divertido le contestó:

— Pues, tú tampoco y sin embargo, aquí estamos…

— Ja-ja-ja — dijo irónicamente —. ¿Cuándo? —preguntó.

— ¿Tú?

— Hoy…

— Igual yo…

— Stress y nervios…

— Igual… — sonrió el chico —. Creo que ésta es una señal — la chica arqueó una ceja y el chico la miró divertido —: Digo, nos quieren juntos tanto aquí como "allá" — ambos se rieron y suspiraron.

— Parece que estamos jodidos…

— Lo creo… a veces… desearía que tuviéramos una vida normal… poder hacer cualquier cosas sin tener que estar teniendo cuidado…

— Yo pienso igual… quisiera comer una hamburguesa y unas papas fritas sin tener que estar pensando en mi salud o en que no tenga mucha sal o grasa, y no comer cosas sanas todo el tiempo… — suspiró la chica —. La vida es jodida… quiero disfrutar… deberíamos lograr que nos pase eso…

— Amén hermana — sonrió y cerró su libro, recostándose y mirando hacia la ventana.

— ¿Estás mejor? — preguntó preocupada, él sonrió y asintió.

— Siempre estoy bien, Sakura-chan…

— Pues lo noto — dijo con sarcasmo y negó con la cabeza, sonriente —. Cintas rojas... de nuevo — levantó su brazo derecho, Kakashi hizo lo mismo, mostrándosela —. Combina con tu ojo — rió la chica.

— Combinamos los dos… miras nuestras batas de pintitas celestes… somos la pareja perfecta — la chica rió cuando la puerta se abrió y allí aparecieron sus amigos emocionados y algo alborotadores, siendo callados por la enfermera. Ya los conocían y siempre hacían eso.

— ¿Cómo andan los batas blancas? — sonrió Ino —. Oh, que lindos… combinan la ropa hasta las pulseras… siempre hasta en el mínimo detalle — sonrió la chica.

— Sakura-chan, sempai ¿Cómo están?

— Bien — dijeron los dos sonrientes.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — dijo una voz a las espaldas de Ino y Naruto —. Todavía no es hora de visitas…

— Déjalos — dijo otra voz amistosa.

— ¡Minato-san! — dijo emocionada Sakura al verlo entrar. Él era el doctor de cabecera de Kakashi desde siempre. Cuando él se fue al haber sido trasladado por un año a otro hospital fuera de la ciudad, los atendió Danzou, a quien no le tenían mucho agrado.

— Sakura-chan, Kakashi ¿ustedes aquí de nuevo? — dijo con el ceño fruncido, luego lo suavizó y rió posando la mano sobre el hombro de Itachi —. Tranquilo… éste es mi hijo Naruto, su amiga Ino y ellos son mis "batas blancas" — sonrió. Itachi asintió y se acercó a Sakura quien asintió a todo lo que le preguntaba.

— Minato-san tanto tiempo — sonrió Kakashi con el barbijo puesto, siempre que entraba mucha gente a un lugar, se lo colocaba.

— Sí… veo que has tenido una recaída — le sonrió acariciándole el cabello. Conocía a Kakashi desde pequeño y lo había atendido y cuidado mucho; el padre del peligris era su mejor amigo. Kakashi era ahijado de Minato y Kushina —. Debes cuidarte más Kakashi…

— Lo sé… padrino… — sonrió como solamente él podía sonreír.

— ¡¿PADRINO?! — gritó Naruto quien fue callado por el golpe en la nuca que le dio Ino. Minato rió en voz baja mientras que Sakura negó avergonzada ¿siempre tenía que estar gritando?

— Sí, lo que pasa es que Kakashi desde siempre tuvo este problemita y estaba siempre internado… digamos que con tu madre somos como sus segundos padres y como le salvamos la vida, sus padres nos nombraron como sus padrinos — sonriendo tiernamente mientras que Kakashi seguía leyendo su Icha Icha.

— Oh… entonces, por estar mucho tiempo aquí, no pude conocerlo… — Minato asintió y revisó el suero.

— Veo que te agrada Itachi-chan — dijo sonriente Minato al ver a Sakura sonreírle a Itachi cuando le hacía una broma o le prometía algún dulce.

— Danzou-sama era muy… antipático… me daba miedo — los demás rieron mientras que Itachi le revisaba la boca con una linternita.

— Si, Danzou es un hombre amargado — bromeó Minato —. Bueno, los dejamos descansar… así que ustedes — señalando a Ino y a Naruto —: Saluden y vamos saliendo…

— Hai — dijeron a la vez.

— Adiós frentona, Kakashi-sempai — dijo Ino sacudiendo la mano.

— Adiós Sakura-chan, sempai — dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo tras Ino.

— Adiós niños — saludó Minato e Itachi les sonrió saliendo detrás.

— Solos — susurró Sakura.

— Hum… ¿leo en voz alta? — sonrió con picardía.

— Mmm… bueno — rió la chica.

Entonces, Kakashi leyó su amada novela en voz alta para que Sakura oyera y dormitara.

* * *

— Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Tsunade junto a ella, sentada en una silla y tomando su mano.

— Bien tía… me siento muy bien ¿Y cómo estás tú?

— Perfectamente… — sonrió y vio hacia la cama de junto, Kakashi dormía plácidamente con su libro sobre su pecho.

— Leyó para que yo me durmiera y se durmió primero él — rió Sakura.

— Toma — le dijo divertida su tía, entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel brillante rojo. Sakura sonrió y lo abrió, era un libro de medicina, ese que ella quería hacía tiempo pero con los gastos que tuvieron pos-accidente, no pudo comprarlo. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y le sonrió feliz a su tía.

— ¡Gracias tía Tsunade! ¡Me encanta!

— Me imaginé que te gustaría… ahora, a estudiar mucho para ser una gran medica…

— Como tú — sonrió. La mujer se acomodó la bata y se puso de pie, besando la frente de Sakura.

— Nos vemos luego… descansa.

Sakura asintió y se recostó, cerrando los ojos para dormir un poco más. Tsunade salió y sonrió algo divertida.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— ¿Cómo está ella?

— Mmm… podría estar mejor — susurró.

— Hnn.

— Recuerdo cuando frecuentabas aquí…

— Igual yo… — suspiró y miró la puerta de la habitación —. Debo irme…

— Está bien — suspiró y volteó por sobre su hombro —. Le pasa algo a mi sobrina y te mato ¿entendiste?

— No volverá a pasar — y se fue.

— Mocoso de mierda… fue bastante lejos…

* * *

Sasuke se sentía idiota al haber querido jugar al mismo juego. No pensó que podría írsele de las manos, jamás pensó que Sakura tenía algo tan jodido y él sólo quería devolverle el "favor" de años de ser acosado por ella.

Porque si la molestia esa creía que él había "creído" en que ella no lo miraría más, estaba muy equivocada. Seguía teniendo las mismas sensaciones y la había agarrado una que otra vez. Además, sabía que esa molestia salía con su hermano o se encontraba con él y éste le regalaba dulces.

Sasuke tampoco era un niño sano, pero estaba bastante controlado lo de él y era de un menor grado. Además, los dulces no eran algo que le gustara así que su diabetes estaba perfectamente controlada.

Suspiró, hacía años que no pisaba un hospital y en especial ese. Su doctora había sido Tsunade Senju y conocía a Minato Namikaze porque él era su médico de respaldo cuando Tsunade no estaba. Su amistad con Naruto empezó así, porque Minato, a veces, llevaba a Naruto y éste visitaba a Sasuke seguidamente para molestarlo.

— Otouto ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo sonriente Itachi —. ¿Te sientes mal? — preguntó preocupado. Sasuke sonrió de lado y negó.

— Estoy perfecto, sólo vine a saludar a Tsunade…

— Está en la habitación–

— 314, lo sé — con las manos en los bolsillos. Itachi arqueó una ceja, luego sonrió.

— Ahhh… ya veo — dijo burlón.

— ¿Qué?

— Viniste a ver a Sakura-chan… no te culpo, es bonita…

— Calla…

— Le pediré una cita…

— No puedes, es una regla del hospital… no debe haber relación más que profesional entre el paciente y el doctor ¿recuerdas?

— Para eso te tengo a ti — sonrió divertido —. Pero si nadie se va a enterar…

— ¿Intentas cabrearme? — arqueó una ceja. Itachi negó "inocentemente".

— ¿Por qué querría?

— Porque crees que ella me interesa — entrecerró los ojos. Itachi se rió.

— Bueno, tengo motivos y ninguno tiene que ver contigo… no eres el ombligo del mundo Sasukito — se burló.

— Cállate y déjame en paz…

— Tranquilo, tranquilo… bueno, voy a ver a mis pacientes… a la dulce pelirrosa y al pervertido — se rió mientras se alejaba de Sasuke. Éste contó hasta cincuenta para calmarse o le rompería la cara a su hermano en el hospital y no quería armar disturbios por la mota rosa esa.

Sonrió, ella estaba bien y eso le hacía sentir bien. Suspiró y ya más tranquilo, se fue.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** _Este capi no sólo fue puro dramatismo sino que también fue bastante largo (para mí xD)_

_Sí, lo hice quedar como al maldito HDP a Sasuke, pero no se preocupen que en el capi que viene habrán varias sorpresas :3_

_Hubo dudas con respecto a la edad de Sakura (comprendiendo a lo demás) y Kakashi. Sakura y el grupete de su edad tienen entre dieciséis y diecisiete años, Kakashi tiene veinte. No lo hice un viejo y por ende ya cursa la universidad que está ahí en la misma escuela xD (aclaro que si lo puse como que estaba en un curso, mile perdones!)_

_Otra duda era el accidente… eso lo verán más adelante =)_

Con respecto a los padres de Sakura, sí, la fueron a visitar pero quise poner a Tsunade por la razón de que bueno, lo vieron en el capi xD

_Besos y muchas gracias por leerme y plis, dejen reviews que me animan… estoy pasando por momentos depresivos en la uni =(_

_Sayonara!_


End file.
